Shirou's Valentine Day : Saber
by LKADity
Summary: Aku juga suka padamu, Shirou. Dia menyatakan itu dengan senyum yang paling lebar yang pernah kulihat. Pada detik itu pun aku kehilangan dirinya, dan tersadar seberapa hampanya hidupku sekarang… hingga suatu hari aku terbangun di tengah taman bunga yang mengelilingi sebuah menara yang sangat berkilau, yang bahkan menyinari hingga ujung dunia… [One-Shot] #SecretValentine2018


**A/N :** First, as same as other fanfic out there, this story heavily subjected to fan (me) interest.

Second, I also accept suggestion, review or even critic.

Lastly, Enjoy the ride~.

.

 _Past/Something_

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio"_

*SFX*

.

 **Disclaimer : Everything is own by Gilgamesh… or not…, everything is own by Type-Moon, our beloved creator of Nasuverse. "Know your place, mongrel"**

* * *

 **Shirou's Valentine Day : Saber**

 **SHIROU POV**

 _Hal pertama yang kuingat tentangnya adalah, dia muncul secara tiba – tiba, menangkis serangan dari Pria berbaju biru yang membawa tombak merah. Dia yang kemudian mengalihkan padangannya kepadaku, yang membuatku melihat dirinya secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian dia pun berkata…_

" _Servant Saber, hadir untuk menjawab panggilan anda."_

" _Apakah anda Master saya?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Saber!" teriak ku sambil berlari ke arahnya_

 _Namun dia mengangkat tangannya, memberitahukan kepadaku seolah berkata 'Aku tak apa'_

 _Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?! Yang aku lihat adalah seorang kesatria yang berlumuran luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, sudah jelas dia tidak 'baik – baik saja' sama sekali!_

 _Meskipun begitu kenyataan sangatlah kejam, tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya, Berserker mengayunkan serangan pedang batunya lagi._

 _Melihat itu, secara tidak sadar aku sudah setengah berlari kearah Saber, sebelum kemudian mendorongnya dari jalur serangan Berserker, yang kemudian aku terima dengan tubuhku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menyelamatkan seorang perempuan!" teriak ku padanya._

 _Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sadar apa yang Saber katakan itu benar, namun tetap saja daripada sebagai seorang Servant, aku… lebih melihat Saber sebagai…_

 _._

 _._

" _Kamu tidak ingin melihat Saber terluka bukan?" ujar Tohsaka sambil menatap mataku, tajam_

 _Mendengar hal itu, entah mengapa terasa sangat tidak enak, namun kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulut hanyalah "ti..tidak, te..tentu saja tida,-!"_

" _Itulah mengapa kamu bersikeras untuk bertarung." potong Rin sebelum aku selesai berkata_

" _Kamu lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirimu"_

" _Tidak peduli apakah hal itu mustahil atau bahkan dapat membuatmu mati"_

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakan, bagaimana pandangan Saber kepadaku setelah Rin berkata seperti itu. Pada tatapannya, terdapat kekecewaan, kekhawatiran, namun juga sesuatu berupa rasa hormat dan kebulatan tekad. Yang membuatku tidak bisa menghindari kontak mata dengannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Saya adalah pedangmu"_

 _Saya adalah pedangmu… suatu pernyataan yang tidak perlu penjelasan. Dimana aku dapat merasakan rasa kepercayaan dari Saber kepadaku melalui ikatan Master-Servant, dan aku yakin Saber pun merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kemudain kami pun berjabat tangan, dimana aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya meski dia memakai sarung tangannya…_

 _Sebelum Tohsaka bertanya "Kalian berdua ngapain?_

 _._

 _._

' _Saber sudah mencapai batasnya, kamu harus membuat pilihan, sebelum para Master lain menyerangmu' ujar Tohsaka sembari memperhatikan kondiri Saber yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Ucapan Tohsaka ada benarnya, untuk memenangkan perang ini aku membutuhkan saber… tidak… bahkan tanpa alasan itu pun… aku hanya… tidak mau Saber menghilang…_

 _._

 _._

" _Kini saya sudah dapat menerima prana darimu, Shirou" ujar saber yang keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya_

" _Aku pun bisa merasakan 'hubungan' dengan dirimu, Saber" senyumku sambil mengenakan pakaian. Setelah kami melakukan ritual untuk mentranferkan magic circuit dari tubuhku ke Saber, yang berhasil dengan sempurna._

 _._

 _._

" _Shirou, cukup sampai disini saja kita membahas hal ini" kata Saber sambil menundukan kepalanya._

" _Tapi,-"_

" _Lagipula memiliki Holy Grail bukan berarti saya bisa tinggal di era ini…, karena benda itu bukanlah benda yang bisa di miliki oleh seorang Servant"_

 _Aku… tentu saja aku pun tahu akan hal itu, namun tidak bisa kah dia mengatakannya lebih baik lagi!?_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini pengalaman baru bagi saya Shirou." ujarnya lembut setelah kencan kami. Tampaknya dia tidak sadar kalau bibirnya kini membentuk sebuah senyuman seperti perempuan biasa. Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum kemudian memasang wajah datarnya kembali… tidak, bahkan lebih kelam daripada biasanya_

" _Saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung, Keberadaan saya hanyalah sekedar untuk memenangkan perang ini."_

 _Melihat Saber berkata itu membuat diriku spontan memotong "Baka! Itu tidak benar sama sekali!"_

 _Dan emosiku pun terus meningkat, mengatakan masih banyak jalan yang dia miliki, dan dirinya yang sekarang, berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu. Namun Saber justru tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, yang membuat kami berdebat lagi. Hingga akhirnya_

" _Tujuan yang saya miliki satu – satunya adalah Holy Grail, saya tidak membutuhkan hal yang lain termasuk anda, Shirou" ujar Saber ketus dan dengan tatapan tajam kepadaku. Mengapa? Mengapa Saber? Mengapa?_

 _Semua perasaan meluap, sebelum kemudian aku membentak "Dasar keras kepala! Aku tidak peduli denganmu lagi!" dan meninggalkannya_

 _._

 _._

 _Dimalam yang sama, Saber masih berdiri tepat di posisi yang sama pada saat sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Tatapannya kini lebih terasa 'manusiawi'. Kemudian akupun menggenggam tangannya, menghiraukan protesnya terhadapku dan pulang ke rumah. Suhu tubuh saber dan suhu tubuh diriku menyatu pada telapak tangan kami yang saling menggenggam, yang terasa hangat. Yang membuat ku tersenyum tanpa aku sadari._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakit, seluruh luka disekujur tubuhku membuatku terasa terbakar. Terutama lubang di dadaku ini. Jika bukan karena Avalon aku rasa aku sudah mati sekarang. Perlahan aku pun berusaha bangkit dari posisiku sekarang. Didepan mataku, terlihat perempuan yang juga terluka parah karena serangan Servant Emas yang ada di belakangnya. Saber mencoba memperingatkan ku namun…_

" _Shirou tolong hentik,-" "DIAM!"_

" _Tolong diam sebentar Saber, karena… bagiku… tidak ada satupun hal didunia ini yang dapat menggantikan dirimu Saber!"_

" _Aku… aku suka padamu saber… melebihi segalanya…"_

 _Saber hanya terdiam terhadap pernyataanku. Aku sendiri pun terkejut. Karena aku adalah pengecut yang selalu menyangkal apapun yang tidak ingin aku akui. Namun… perasaanku ini melebihi segalanya, karena itulah!_

 _Ku luruskan tanganku kearah Servant Emas tersebut._

" _TRACE ON!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Begitu Servant Emas itu pergi, badanku langsung kehilangan tenaga. Saber menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh ke lantai, menahanku pada pelukannya. Pandanganku kabur, pikiranku tidak fokus, dan seluruh badanku tidak ada tenaga sedikitpun, yang membuatku sepenuhnya bersandar ke Saber._

 _Saber kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakangku. Dan membisikan "Sekarang saya sadar, andalah sarung pedang saya, Shirou…" lembut._

 _Itulah hal yang kuingat sebelum kemudian kehilangan kesadaran_

 _._

 _._

" _Let's put an end to this._

 _The breath of the planet gathers._

 _The torrent of life shines._

 _Ekusu…kalibaaaaaaa!" teriak Saber melepaskan Noble Phantamsnya, yang kemudian menghancurkan Holy Grail yang Ternodai itu… bersamaan dengan hilangnya Command Spell terakhir dari tanganku._

 _._

 _._

" _Dengan ini semuanya berakhir, bukan?" tanya Saber dengan punggungnya menghadap padaku._

" _Benar… semuanya telah berakhir, Saber" jawabku pelan. Aku tahu dengan hancurnya Holy Grail dan hilangnya Command Spell terakhir dari tanganku, sebentar lagi Saber akan menghilang…_

" _Sebagai pedangmu, saya telah mengalahkan semua lawanmu, juga melindungimu."_

" _Saya senang bisa memenuhi semua janji saya pada anda"_

 _Mendengar itu hal yang dapat aku ucapkan hanyalah "Tentu saja Saber"_

" _Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menghilang."_

 _Perlahan Saber pun berbalik menghadap ku. Penampilannya kini tidak terlihat seperti seorang 'Raja' namun expresinya, gesturnya, semuanya berteriak bahwa seseorang yang ada dihapanku ini adalah seorang perempuan. Seorang perempuan yang…_

" _Saya suka padamu, Shirou" ujar Saber. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya, rambutnya yang terurai indah tertiup angin._

 _Kemudian matahari pun terbit tepat dibelakang Saber yang masih tersenyum manis, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan karena silau sebelum aku sadar…_

 _Saber sudah menghilang._

 _Meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan perasaan ini…_

* * *

 **3** **rd** **VIEW POV**

"Mimpi itu lagi" gumam Shirou. Diapun kemudian mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Namun setelah pandangannya pulih, dia tidak melihat ada langit – langit kamarnya. Melainkan langit biru yang terbentang diseluruh penjuru. Hal yang pertama disadarinya adalah dia tidak berbaring di _futon_ miliknya, ataupun diatas karpet yang ada di _Magus workshop_ nya. Kini dia berbaring diatas area rerumputan yang dikelilingi oleh taman bunga. Bunga – bunga itu terdiri dari berbagai macam warna, namun tidak ada satu jenispun dari seluruh bunga tersebut yang dikenali oleh Shirou.

Shirou pun bangkit dan kemudian duduk diatas rerumputan tersebut, sembari memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama area yang ada disekitarnya. Dia kini berada di tengah taman bunga yang luasnya menutupi seluruh lahan bahkan sejauh mata bisa memandang. Sesuatu yang dapat dibilang _unik_ di sini adalah sebuah menara tinggi yang berada cukup jauh dari Shirou sekarang.

Hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Shirou adalah ' _apakah aku masih bermimpi?_ '. Dia pun kemudian mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Begitu dia membuka matanya, pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Shirou pun memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, seperti terlempar kedunia lain, dia dalam keadaan koma hingga kemungkinan bahwa dia kini sudah mati. Namun memangnya kenapa kalau dia mati? Keadaannya serakang ini sudah bisa dibilang sebagai setengah mati. Perang _Holy Grail_ ke lima, membuatnya ragu terhadap idealnya sebagai seorang Pahlawan Kebenaran. Terlebih lagi setelah kehilangan Saber…, perempuan yang dia cintai.

"Saber…" gumam Shirou teringat _servant_ nya dalam Perang _Holy Grail_ yang ke lima. Sosok yang disiplin, keras kepala, rakus, kuat, penuh dengan penyesalan, menawan, loyal, dan juga seseorang yang membuat Shirou selalu kewalahan terhadapnya, seorang perempuan yang dia cintai, Arturia Pendragon.

Wajahnya yang menawan, namun imut saat dia makan, aura dan regalia seorang raja, rambut pirang yang dilengkapi _ahoge_ , tatapan mata hijaunya yang tajam, seolah tidak ada tanda kehangatan sedikit pun didalamnya…sebelum karena Shirou, akhirnya dapat memberikan padangan yang lembut. Semua ingatan tentang Saber membuar Shirou seolah melihat dirinya dihadapannya, lengkap dengan suaranya yang memanggil Namanya dengan lembut " _Shirou…_ "

' _Yap, suaranya lembut namun tetap berwibawa. Seperti seorang Raja berbicara_ ' pikir Shirou sambil melanjutkan nostalgianya.

" _Shirou…_ " suara itu terdengar kembali, dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut.

' _Kini mirip dengan suaranya ketika kencan… nada yang hanya diberikan kepada orang – orang terdekatnya dan yang disayanginya…_ '

"Shirou _?_ " namun kini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan jelas dari sebelumnya.

' _Sebegitu putus asa kah aku sehingga mengalami halusinasi di dalam mimpi ini!_ ' pikir Shirou yang kemudian menutup matanya, berharap ketika membuka matanya lagi, dia akan terbangun dari mimpinya. Namun sebelum dia bisa membuka mata, dia merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Sentuhan yang penuh dengan kehangatan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya… kehangatan yang tidak asing… kehangatan yang membuatnya seketika berkata dengan penuh perasaannya sembari memandang kembali yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saber…" ujar Shirou sembari menatap kembali seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, sosok yang dirinya kira hanyalah bayangan dari khayalannya.

Sosok itu pun tersenyum kecil, sebelum berkata untuk kesekian kalinya "Iyah Shiro,-… eh!?"

Namun sebelum Saber bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Shirou sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak menariknya kedalam pelukannya erat. Hal ini membuat Saber terkejut dan warna merah mewarnai kedua pipinya, sebelum memeluk balik Shirou, menempatkan keduanya dimana mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukan mu Saber…" bisik Shirou pada telinga Saber sembari memeluk lebih erat Saber.

* * *

 **SHIROU** **POV**

Sedikit enggan kehilangan kehangatan yang tengah aku rasakan, aku pun melepas pelukanku dari Saber, yang terlihat sama enggannya melepaskan diriku.

"Jadi dimana ini sebenarnya saber?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan topik.

Mendengar itu, Saber pun menenangkan dirinya dan memasang kembali _poker face_ nya. "Ini adalah salah satu _Reverse Side_ , dunia dimana makhluk – makhluk yang sudah tidak di terima di dunia manusia berada, dan dunia dimana kita berada merupakan isi dari Sarung Pedang yang anda berikan pada saya, Avalon…."

Aku agak kebingungan dengan penjelasannya, dan Saber tampaknya menyadari itu sehingga dia berhenti dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum menjelaskan kembali. "Anda ingat apa yang di jelaskan oleh Rin? Mengenai sistem _Alaya_ dimana sistem akan bertindak terhadap sesuatu yang menghalangi kemajuan manusia?"

"Hum…" aku hanya menggangguk kecil…, sepertinya Rin pernah menjelaskan tentang ini…

Melihat respon ku yang masih tidak ada kemajuan, aku melihat Saber mengerutkan dahinya sebelum bertanya dengan nada introgasi "Kamu ingat kan Shi-ro-u?"

"emm…tidak haha…" ujarku jujur yang membuat Saber menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, intinya ini adalah dunia yang hampir tidak ada manusia di zaman anda mengetahuinya, terkecuali beberapa _Magician_ yang memiliki _True Magic_ , yang jumlahnya dapat dihitung dengan tangan…"

Mendengar itu membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu "Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, wajah Saber menjadi campuran antara bahagia dan kesal,sebelum menghela nafas kembali dan menggerutu "…merlin…"

Merlin? Penyihir terkenal di sejarah Arthur? Yang berarti gurunya Saber? Lalu Saber pun berbicara dengan lebih jelas "Ini semua ulah Merlin! Tiba – tiba dia datang lalu mendatangiku, dan berkata " _Arthuria-chan~ ayoh kita buat coklat untuk anak laki – laki yang kamu sukai itu~"_ dan sebelum aku bisa berkata apa – apa dia langsung menarik ku untuk,- "

Sekali lagi aku tercengang, melihat sisi kekanak – kanakan saber yang selama ini belum pernah terlihat selama kami bersama. Dia terus mengomel tentang Merlin yang tidak terlalu aku perhatikan karena aku lebih memperhatikan ekspresi Saber saat ini. Wajahnya, gerakan tubuhnya, bahasanya, tidak lagi menggambarkan seorang raja, namun bagaikan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengomel tentang orang tuanya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak mengenyukai sikapnya ini, justru sebaliknya, aku berharap Saber bisa seperti ini terus… dibandingkan ketika dia menanggung beban sebagai seorang Raja. Yang telah merenggutnya dari kehidupan remaja pada umumnya, sekaligus hak nya untuk jatuh cinta selama hidupnya, karena menjadi seorang Raja berarti harus menjadi seorang laki – laki.

"-,dan pada akhirnya dia kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk memanggil mu sementara ke dunia ini…, Shirou? Shirou? Apa kau mendengarku Shirou?" tanya Saber dengan sedikit cemas melihat ku yang melamun.

Mendengar panggilan Saber aku pun terbangun dari lamunan ku, dan tanpa sadar spontan menjawab "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Saber…"

. . .

Seketika wajah Saber memerah, dan aku juga bisa merasakan pipiku panas. Jika aku melihat cermin, pasti wajahku sama merahnya dengan wajah Saber saat ini. Membuat kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ahem" Mendengar itu akupun melihat kearah Saber kembali. Dia sudah memasang _poker face_ lagi, meski masih ada sisa bercak merah di kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan - jalan?" kata Saber seolah mengganti topik, yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kecil dariku, sebelum kami berdua berjalan bersampingan melewati taman bunga yang tiada akhirnya ini. Aku pun menggenggam tangan Saber, yang diterimanya hangat dengan menggenggam tanganku balik… erat.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **VIEW POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak kami mulai berjalan di taman bunga ini. Kami berdua terus berbicara banyak hal, seperti bagaimana keadaan Fuyuki setelah perang _Holy Grail_ ke lima tersebut, Saber pun bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya. Bagaimana dari kecil dia tinggal di Bristol dibawah asuhan Sir Ector dan anaknya, Sir Kay. Lalu perjalanannya dan pelatihannya bersama Merlin, gurunya yang ternyata setengah Incubus, memiliki playboy dan sangat usil, yang membuat Arturia sering kali kesal terhadapnya. Hingga akhirnya saat dimana dia menarik pedang Caliburn dari tempatnya.

"Pada saat itulah saya mengganggung kewajiban, beban dan regalia sebagai seorang Raja, yang harus memimpin dan melindungi Britannia dari para penjajah." Wajah Saber berubah menjadi sangat kelam ketika dia bercerita hal itu, yang membuat genggamannya semakin keras. "..Hingga akhirnya aku pun menyerahkan diriku kepada _Gaia_ sebagai salah satu _Heroic Spirit_ pada _Throne of Heroes_ , demi mengabulkan keinginganku untuk kembali ke masa itu, agar diriku tidak menarik _caliburn_ dari tempatnya, dan hidup layaknya perempuan biasa." Ujarnya yang kini menatap lantai. Shirou membuka mulutnya untuk menghiburnya, namun sudah di potong terlebih dahulu.

"Namun aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali" ujar Saber yang kemudian menaikan kepalanya, menatap kearah langit. Shirou melihat ekspresi Saber yang sedikit lebih cerah, sebelum dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Shirou dan berkata "Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan mu, Shirou." yang membuat senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

Mendengar semua itu membuat Shirou termenung. Jika Saber saja bisa membuat dirinya melalui penyesalan terbesar selama hidupnya, mengapa dirinya, hanya karena Perang _Holy Grail_ , menjadi kehilangan arah tujuan hidupnya, dan melupakan idealnya sebagai seorang Pahlawan kebenaran. ' _Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini!?_ ' marah Shirou pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shirou? melihat sikap Shirou yang aneh membuat Saber menghentikan langkahnya.

Shirou pun merasakan itu, dan berbalik kearah Saber. Menjawab seperti biasa "iyah Saber?"

Namun Saber tidak melewatkan kesedihan yang disembunyikan Shirou. Dia pun menatap tajam kepada Shirou "Ingat lah Shirou, bagaimanapun keadaannya, kapanpun, dan dimanapun… Aku adalah Pedang mu… dan kamu adalah Sarung pedangku."

Deklarasi itu membuat Shirou teringat saat perang _Holy Grail_ , saat Saber mengatakan itu setelah latihan rutin mereka di _dojo_ , yang Shirou balas dengan " _Aku adalah sarung pedangmu_ " Saat mereka akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"…meski aku sudah mengembalikan Avalon padamu?" tanya Shirou

"Benar, bahkan meski kamu kehilangan arah, dan berubah dari Shirou yang aku ketahui, hal itu tetaplah berlaku untuk kita berdua."

"Saber…" Shirou hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Saber.

"Terima kasih Saber" kata Shirou dengan senyuman, senyuman asli yang berbeda dari _fake smile_ sebelumnya. Saber pun menjawab dengan senyuman dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Saber terlihat agak sedih "dan pada akhirnya, saat kita bersama sudah mencapai batasnya… " ujarnya sambil melihat kearah menara yang jauh disana.

"Tidak bisakah aku berada disini saja?" tanya Shirou penuh harapan.

Namun yang Saber bisa katakana hanyalah "Tidak…" yang membuat Shirou menghela nafas sebelum mendengar "Tidak untuk sekarang Shirou.".

Sebelum Shirou dapat berkomentar apapun, Saber kemudian menarik sebuah kotak entah darimana kehadapan Shirou. "Ini coklat untukmu Shirou" ujar Saber sambil menyodorkan kotak bermotif hati itu, yang kemudian diterima oleh Shirou dengan penuh tanya.

"dan satu hal lagi…" ujar Saber sebelum kemudian mendekati Shirou. Saber menaruh bibirnya ke pipi Shirou, memberikannya sebuah kecupan, yang membuat Shirou tercengang dan akhirnya tersadar akan tindakannya. Kecupan itu hanya sekejap namun terasa sangat hangat di pipi Shirou. Setelah Saber menarik kembali kepalanya, Saber pun menatap Shirou tepat di mata, dimana jarak mereka berdua masih cukup dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Saber memberikan senyuman kecilnya sembari berkata dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak disangka – sangka oleh Shirou… " _Happy Valentine_ Shirou" yang membuat wajah keduanya memerah kembali, sebelum kemudian Saber melepaskan tangannya dari Shirou.

Ajaibnya setelah mendengarkan itu, Shirou merasa matanya menjadi sangat berat dan pandangannya kabur. Hal terakhir yang Shirou liat dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka adalah siluet Saber yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Shirou pun tersadar apa yang akan terjadi, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakan sedikitpun, dan kesadaran mulai menginggalkan dirinya. Perlahan hingga hanya ada kegelapan.

"SABER!" teriak Shirou sembari melemparkan diri dari _futon_ nya, membuat Sakura yang berniat untuk membangunkan dirinya terkejut.

Shirou pun langsung bangkit dan memandang keadaan sekitarnya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Melihat hal itu Sakura kemudian menenangkan dirinya sebelum kemudian mendekat dan bertanya "Senpai… ada apa?" sembari menaruh tangannya ke bahu Shirou, mencoba menenangkan Kakak kelasnya yang seolah mengalami mimpi buruk itu.

Merasakan tangan Sakura membuat Shirou berhenti sejenak, dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah. Mengambil nafas yang dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya, sebelum kemudian berkata kepada Sakura "Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk saja" dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sakura terlihat tidak percaya Shirou, namun sadar bahwa senpainya tidak akan mengatakan apapun sehingga berkata "Kalau begitu istirahatkan dulu saja senpai, dan tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Taiga-san juga sudah pergi ke sekolah, sebelum menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu senpai." Ujar Sakura lembut.

Mendengar itu Shirou hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil berkata "Maaf Sakura selalu merepotkan mu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu untuk sarapan setelah membereskan _futon_ ku."

"Baiklah Senpai" ujar Sakura agak enggan namun akhirnya pergi keluar kamar Shirou.

Melihat Sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya membuat Shirou menghela nafas kembali. ' _Jadi apakah tadi itu hanya mimpi? Namun semuanya terasa nyata! Sikapnya, kehangatannya dan…_ ' kemudian Shirou menyentuh pipinya… bagian dimana Saber memberikan kecupan padanya. ' _Aku masih bisa merasakan…kengatan dan kelembabannya…_ ' sambil terus mengusap bagian tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Shirou pun bangkit dan berkata ke diri sendiri "Yaaa… tak ada gunanya merenungi hal itu sekarang, lebih baik aku membereskan ini secepatnya lalu pergi kesekolah." yang kemudian mulai membereskan ruangannya yang sedikir lebih acak – acakan karena ulahnya saat baru bangun tadi.

Namun ketika dia menarik _futon_ nya, tersengar suara benda terjatuh, yang kemudian dia lihat adalah Kotak Coklat pemberian dari Saber di mimpinya. Membuat Shirou terdiam lalu menaruh benda yang ada ditangannya, untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas kotak yang kini dia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"jadi bukan hanya sekedar mimpi eh… Saber…" bisik Shirou yang tidak sadar bahwa air matanya mengalir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mengusap air matanya dan berjalan kearah balkon rumahnya, dimana ia bisa melihat langit biru.

"Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mu lagi Saber, jadi tunggulah aku disana selagi aku mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengatakan perasaanku selama ini…" suaranya kini membawa keteguhan hati. Kebulatan tekad yang sempat hilang bersamaan dengan selesainya Perang _Holy Grail_ Ke lima.

Bayangan Saber pun muncul di pikiran Shirou, seolah mengatakan " _Saya akan menantikan dirimu, Shirou_ _._ " dengan senyuman khasnya.

Shirou pun tersenyum dan kini langkahnya penuh dengan kepastian, yaitu untuk menjadi seorang Pahlawan Kebenaran.

Juga… demi bertemu dengan perempuan yang dia cintai kembali.

Saber, Arturia Pendragon.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** daaaaaaaan itu diaaaaa~ Sedikit Valentine untuk Shirou dan Saber. Fanfic ini mengambil setting setelah ending rute _Fate_ di F/SN dan sebelum kelulusan SMAnya. Fanfic ini juga yang menggambarkan salah satu jalan bagaimana Shirou bisa mengetahui tentang _Reverse Side of the World : Avalon_ , yang merupakan tujuan akhir dalam pencariannya terhadap Saber. Yang aku takutkan adalah terjadinya OOC ^^"

Lalu sesuai A/N yang diawal, kritik dan saran dalam bentuk review ataupun pm sangat di terima, apalagi ini Fanfic pertama yang **akhirnya** selesai ditulis dan diupload di FFN ini, nggak cuma membangkai sebagai bagian dari tumpukan draft. Terakhir cerita ini ditujukan sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang dalam mini event #SecretValentine2018. Semoga kamu, penerima hadiah dapat menikmatinya yah~ meski ga terlalu sesuai permintaan hehe. Untuk pembaca lainnya, semoga kalian semua juga dapat menikmatinya~

Salam hangat, dan Selamat Hari Valentine 2018!

.

.

.

 **PS.** Yang penasaran gimana sih bentuk coklat Saber, silakan cari CE FGO di mbah google dengan keyword ' _Crown Saber_ '

.

.

.

 **PSS.** Buat yang punya banyak pacar boleh disumbangkan ke author satu yah. Kasian udah kelamaan _single_. :3


End file.
